1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying toy vehicle that uses a rubber band powered propeller and that has shock absorption capabilities for landing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Flying toy airplanes using a rubber band as a power source has been enjoyed by kids (and adults) for many years. Basically, a toy airplane has a bearing laden shaft that holds propeller at the front with a rubber band having an end attached to the propeller and an opposing end attached proximate the aft of the airplane in appropriate fashion. The propeller is rotated in a direction opposite the direction of rotation of the propeller for flight, which rotation causes the rubber band to twist and thereby store energy. When the airplane's propeller is released and the airplane is sent aloft, the rubber band releases its stored energy by untwisting which causes the propeller to rotate and thereby power the airplane down range, allowing relatively long airborne times and flight distances to be achieved, especially for planes that use a quality, correctly sized rubber band. Once the airplane impacts an object or crash lands, the process is repeated.
Such powered rubber band airplane flying is considerable fun, however, certain shortcomings are noted. As it is the desire to keep the airplane airborne as long as possible, the airplane is kept as light as possible, typically being made with a thinly designed balsa wood, Styrofoam, etc. Once the airplane loses its ability to maintain level flight and to stay aloft, the airplane crashes into the ground or other surface. The impact of such a crash can be quite destructive due to a fast in air speed of flight, especially if a high altitude was achieved prior to the crash landing. Such crashes and crash landings impact considerable stress onto the airplane especially onto the flight control surfaces and the propeller shaft bent no longer spinning true, which often absorbs a large portion of the energy of the crash. Such stress can cause damage to the airplane. As these types of airplanes are made from lightweight materials the result is that the lifespan of many of these types of toys is not very long.
What is needed is a rubber band powered sport wing toy airplane that helps dissipate the energy of a crash landing or a crash into an object during flight so as to reduce the stress impacted onto the airplane's propeller and wing structure and thereby help increase the lifespan of the wing sport toy. Such an airplane must be made from lightweight materials so as not to adversely impact flight time and distance of the sport wing airplane toy and should be of relatively simple construction.